


Strange Slumbers

by Mingyou17



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Yang Jungwon (ENHYPEN), jungwon is observant yet clueless and Heehoon are whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingyou17/pseuds/Mingyou17
Summary: Jungwon's morning round of waking his members up was painfully predictable until a certain two members change things up.OR Jungwon is a little bit oblivious to romantic activities.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124





	1. Couch Cuddles

Being the leader wasn't too difficult, Jungwon would say. He hadn't expected to be given the position since Heeseung had seemed like the obvious choice from the start but it wasn't too bad generally. Surrounded by staff and managers and older members who were keen to help out, it was added pressure but not an unreasonable number of added responsibilities, at least for now while they're young and new to everything. 

The one thing that Jungwon found a little tedious was his morning round of waking everyone up. Jake and Sunoo were blessings in how quickly they woke up and Jungwon missed the days where Ni-Ki would almost always sleep next to Sunoo since Sunoo would attempt to nudge the maknae to consciousness before getting up himself. Jungwon would award Sunghoon the medal for most improved but the others caused Jungwon a significant amount of stress every morning, particularly when they had a pressing schedule (which they did more often than not). It was almost comical how each day seemed to be an exact copy of the last, with the none of the others seeming to adjust to being woken up at a similar time. It was this consistency that meant that any slight change was cause for a few raised eyebrows. 

It started one evening when Jungwon came in late from a company meeting. The company had stressed that while they were adjusting and not yet awarded the same freedoms and levels of input as more senior idols, there wasn't any pressure to attend any meetings bar anything very important. Regardless, Jungwon wanted to make a good impression and do right by his team and so gave up precious hours of his time to go. It had hardly been a groundbreaking session but he'd offered some opinions that seemed to be taken seriously, cautioned against some things and updated the company on how they were all getting along so it had felt somewhat productive. 

Checking his phone on the car ride home revealed multiple messages alerting him that most of the members had opted for a slightly earlier bedtime than usual and asked for him to enter quietly. Jungwon's plan had been to be as quiet as a mouse but as he entered their living room he couldn't help but stumble slightly in surprise. Expecting to see an empty room, Jungwon instead saw Heeseung and Sunghoon lying next to one another on the couch, illuminated solely by the stand-by screen on the television. With Heeseung's arm and leg slung over Sunghoon's side, Jungwon's tired brain took a few moments to suggest that this was probably what people might call spooning. He couldn't help but think that it would be rather difficult to just casually or naturally get into this position without consciously lying one behind the other in the first place. Had it been Ni-Ki and literally any other member Jungwon wouldn't have spared it a thought but it struck him as an unexpected combination. It seemed to be a moment that he shouldn't see(a concept long forgotten when sharing a small room and a singular bathroom with six other boys) and fought the urge to look away and pretend he didn't see anything.

If Jungwon had been any other member he might have just laughed, taken a picture and gone to bed, sparing himself any unnecessary physical exertion. But Jungwon was the leader and he wasn't keen on being scolded because his older members had sore necks during practice. So he did what he had to do; laughed, took a picture, and went about gently waking the pair up and ushering them into the bedroom. He started with Heeseung, wanting to get the more difficult job over with and hoping that Sunghoon might be woken up in the process and sort out himself. The most difficult part was removing the two from each other who seemed to be knotted together like a shoestring. It was a far cry from how Sunoo pressed himself against the wall to afford himself a little bit of distance from Ni-ki. 

Jungwon was pretty certain that in the entire time he guided the older man/manhandled him up and to his bed that Heeseung, being such a deep sleeper, didn't even wake up. Jungwon was once again thankful that his members took good care of their bodies otherwise Jungwon definitely wouldn't have had the strength to carry out such a manoeuvre. After he'd lowered Heeseung into his bed, Jungwon had the sense to quickly replace himself, or rather Sunghoon, with a large pillow which Heeseung quickly pulled into himself to cling onto. Maybe his oldest hyung was lonelier than he'd expected, Jungwon thought, making a mental note to check-in with Heeseung as to whether he'd contacted his family recently. 

Sunghoon had been a little easier, eyes squinting open but not really seeing, legs moving though lacking any sense of grace and control that the older usually had in spades, but still able to move mostly independent of Jungwon. Jungwon had known Sunghoon for a rather long time at this point and was used to his behaviour and whilst he would describe his hyung as affectionate, he wouldn't usually call him clingy. Yet as he guided Sunghoon into his bed, he was shocked to find that despite Sunghoon seeming to possess all the strength of a new born kitten only seconds before, he was now quite forcefully pulling Jungwon down beside him and attempting to curl around him like a koala. Jungwon froze for a moment, blinking his eyes to check that he wasn't imagining such an unusual occurance. 

"Hyung..." Sunghoon whined quietly and an alarm bell went off in Jungwon's head, acutely aware that he was not supposed to be there. 

Jungwon began to try to wiggle his way out of the older's hold. He carefully teased his t-shirt out of Sunghoon's fists, petting his hair slightly until he relaxed, rolled over, and let Jungwon shimmy off of the bed. 

With that Jungwon climbed into his own bed, feeling exhaustion overtaking him. Strange, he thought as he considered the behaviour of his older members, but well, he's seen stranger.


	2. Bizarre Brunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeseung wakes up before noon and Jungwon has a mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect this to be such a crack fic but here we are!

It wasn't until something else occurred that Jungwon remembered that he'd never really addressed the evening where he'd found Heeseung and Sunghoon sleeping next to one another. The day after had been busy and there'd been barely enough time in the morning to eat breakfast, nevermind question a likely meaningless action. Jungwon had made it his mission to ensure that he paid equal attention to all his members, though with Ni-ki, being the youngest and living away from home, the leader was always more deliberate in paying care and attention to him. He hadn't really considered the pairing of Heeseung and Sunghoon any further and certainly hadn't been looking out for anything since there hadn't been much to suggest that he ought to. 

That shifted slightly one morning on a day where they weren't due at the company for practice until 3pm. On days like that, Jungwon rewarded himself with a few extra hour sleep but made sure that he still woke up at a reasonable hour so that he wasn't overtired the day after. It was a habit that gained him praise from their managers, particularly because it wasn't one adopted by his fellow members. Ni-ki and Heeseung in particular were known to not surface from their bedroom until they had to get ready to leave for practice. He'd tried talking to his oldest and youngest members about trying to form more healthy sleeping habits but it seemed likely to be one that wouldn't change until they were older and hopefully wiser. 

Consequently, when Jungwon was tucking into his toast for breakfast that morning, he couldn't help but drop it as his jaw hung open at the sight of Sunghoon and Heeseung entering the kitchen at 10am. He was so shocked that he couldn't be fully sure if he'd imagined Sunghoon pulling Heeseung along by their intertwined hands. 

"Ah, Jungwon, you're up!" Sunghoon said cheerfully as Jungwon rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things clearly. If any hand holding had taken place, it wasn't any longer. 

"Good morning?" Jungwon said, uncertainty and confusion filling his voice. 

"Are you okay?" Heeseung asked slowly, seemingly concerned at how wide Jungwon's eyes were and how the younger boy had abandoned his dropped piece of toast. 

"Am I okay? Are you okay?" Jungwon asked, sounding slightly hysterical even to himself. 

"I'm fine," Heeseung laughed, "Water, Sunghoon?" 

Sunghoon hummed an affirmative reply as he sat down at the table opposite Jungwon. Heeseung joined and sat next to Sunghoon, depositing their drinks onto the table. Jungwon watched the pair in continued shock as Sunghoon rested his head on Heeseung's shoulder. The pair seemed to zone out for a moment only to refocus and see Jungwon continuing to gawk at them. 

"Really, what's up with you? You look like you've seen an alien!" Heeseung exclaimed, looking unsure whether to be amused or concerned. 

"Hyung you're awake and functioning before noon when we don't have an early schedule." Jungwon said slowly. 

"Is it that hard to believe?" Heeseung said with an expression that said 'I am so done', whilst Sunghoon attempted to stifle a grin. 

"Last time Jay woke you up you threatened a lawsuit!" Jungwon exclaimed, forgetting to be considerate of the others who were still sleeping. He was utterly baffled why the pair weren't acting like this was a monumental act that was completely out of the norm. 

"I mean, that did happen." Sunghoon shrugged when Heeseung turned to him for back-up. 

"Well I'm up... Sunghoon and I are going for brunch." Heeseung said, voice going quieter and oddly less assured as he continued. 

"Brunch... And you planned this? And woke up for this?" Jungwon's brow furrowed together as he looked between the two boys. Jungwon could think of countless times the other members had suggested small plans to Heeseung only for him to deny in favour of sleep or agree and not wake up in time. Yet he was willing to wake up for something as simple as brunch when they'd likely order one to the house when a few more members had woken up anyway. 

"Yes." Heeseung said cautiously, eyes darting between Jungwon and Sunghoon, with the older of the two looking oddly uneasy. 

"I think I need to go back to bed." Jungwon muttered as he slid down into his chair, staring into space. 

"Poor Jungwonie, I think you've blown his mind." Sunghoon laughed, falling forwards onto Heeseung who ruffled the younger's hair. 

Jungwon left the pair to whatever they were doing and collapsed onto the couch, thinking that Sunghoon must have something over Heeseung or perhaps some sort of special powers. But if he had the potential to wake Heeseung up Jungwon didn't have any problems with it... Though they did make his perfectly good toast go cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean I found this funny... please kudos and comment!


	3. Morning Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wake-up round was a bit different.

Logically, Jungwon understood why the company made them all sleep in the same room. It was good for teambuilding and meant that none of them could hide themselves away anywhere. But as he stared up at the bed above him, frustrated as his ears picked up on every breathe, snore and rustle of the blankets, Jungwon really wished he didn't have as many roommates. Luckily, if he was able to take deep breathes and clear his mind, he usually was able to forget his frustrations and fall back asleep relatively quickly. As his brain began to switch off, he heard the telltale noise of someone getting out of bed. But instead of hearing tiptoes past his bed as someone made their way to the bathroom, he heard what sounded like someone getting into someone else's bed and a few hushed, gentle whispers. But Jungwon was tired, and his brain didn't have the capacity to contemplate the matter any further. 

When he awoke the next day, he didn't spare a glance at any of his members. A quick look at his phone revealed that it would only be a few minutes before Sunoo and Jake's alarms went off, so Jungwon took first dibs on the shower and got himself dressed and out the way before the morning rush. By the time he emerged, he was disappointed to see that no one else was up yet and took it upon himself to get the wheels rolling of their morning routines. 

First looking into Sunghoon's bed he was surprised to find it empty, having checked the kitchen and not heard any noises coming from the living room. With the mental win of having one member awake even if he was hiding from him, Jungwon moved on to nudge Jake awake who immediately sat up but didn't like he was about to move anytime soon, followed by Jay, who did not move at all but Jungwon wasn't awake enough himself to yell yet. 

Jungwon took a breath in to mentally prepare himself for waking up Heeseung but found himself choking on it as he opened his eyes to spot Sunghoon in bed beside Heeseung. If Jungwon was slightly embarrassed at seeing his older members spoon one another, his cheeks were certainly on fire observing them in the position they were in now. The pair were lying on their sides facing one another with Heeseung's legs hitched over Sunghoon's as Sunghoon's arm hung over the older boy's waist. This in itself wasn't particularly fluttering but they were so... close. Sunghoon's head rested against Heeseung's chest, so close that Heeseung's nose grazed the younger's cheek. Jungwon's knowledge of intimacy was derived entirely from romance films and his brain couldn't help but draw comparisons. 

Clearing his throat and willing his cheeks to stop flushing, Jungwon went about shaking Sunghoon's shoulder which inevitably shook Heeseung's body as well. 

"Hyung... erm hyungs wake up." 

"Mmm..." Sunghoon groaned, curling into Heeseung for a moment before his entire body froze, his eyes popped open and he pulled his entire body away from Heeseung's like it was burning him. Heeseung was generally pretty impossible to disturb, but the loss of the physical presence and warmth beside him brought Heeseung to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly until he recognised Sunghoon's expression. Heeseung's eyes darted to Jungwon, who continued to stare in confusion at the pair, and his smile morphed from content to a strained one as his cheeks flushed. 

"Morning." Sunghoon said with an awkward laugh as he pulled Heeseung into a sitting position and dragging him up off the bed, past Jungwon and out of the bedroom immediately. 

Jungwon felt like he was losing more braincells and composure with every encounter with the pair... But Heeseung was awake so at least he didn't need to waste any energy on that task that morning. Though it wasn't ideal that they refused to meet his eye or be found anywhere near to one another when Jungwon was looking. This would have to be addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!! Poor bby leader is confused and embarrassed.


	4. Tense Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwon and Heeseung clear the air.

"Hyung, can we talk?" Jungwon asked Heeseung. 

The pair had been going between marking their choreography and dancing to whatever songs took their fancy since they had an hour gap between their Japanese lesson and their dance lesson. The others had quickly escaped, likely to nap in the artist's lounge, not wanting to prolong the amount of time they were in the dance studio. It only took about 3 songs to pass before Jungwon realised that it would be an ideal opportunity to address the elephant in the room. Heeseung and Sunghoon were too responsible to avoid Jungwon, knowing how much the younger depended on all the members, but there had definitely been a slight rift in their relationship since that morning a few days prior. 

"Er, sure." Heeseung muttered as he went to turn off the music. 

The two of them had chats all the time, discussing any difficulties or how they were feeling. It had become a common practice since I-Land and though Jungwon was still getting used to talking about his emotions, it was an important part of the dynamic they shared. When either of them proposed having a chat, the other would recognise that it was a time to be a bit more serious but Heeseung seemed to approach the idea with much more trepidation than usual. 

As they sat down on the floor opposite one another, Jungwon himself was put on edge by the discomfort radiating from the older boy. 

"So about you and Sunghoon hyung..." Jungwon began, trailing off at the end out of slight embarrassment. He wasn't sure how to bring things up or how to talk about them. 

"Right. Well, erm..." Heeseung had immediately flushed pink and stared down at his feet. 

Noticing Heeseung's embarrassment, Jungwon immediately jumped in, wanting to relieve the awkward atmosphere in the room. 

"No, it's okay! It's... going well?" 

"Yeah, it really is." Heeseung replied with a shy smile, finally looking back up at Jungwon rather than at the floor. He seemed to gain confidence when noting Jungwon's reassurance which Jungwon took as promising. 

"And you'd like it to continue?" Jungwon asked cautiously. 

"For a long time, yes." The older boy was playing with his fingers distractedly. 

"That's great!" 

"You're very... calm about this. Do we need to tell the company?" Heeseung asked, dropping his voice slightly as if he suddenly remembered where they were and that someone could walk in at any point. 

"I suppose we could tell the managers so they don't interfere." Jungwon said after a moment of hesitation, evidently slightly taken aback by the question. Heeseung's brow furrowed slightly but he relaxed again when Jungwon smiled at him. 

"Well this is so much easier than I expected." Heeseung sighed, the tension flowing out of his shoulders as he leaned backwards to lie on the floor. 

"It's not a big deal, hyung, it's just one less thing for me to do in the morning so I'm thankful." Jungwon smiled, as he turned to stand up and turn the music back on, happy that the conversation had gone as well as it could have done. 

"Er Jungwonie, are we talking about the same thing?" Heeseung asked and as Jungwon turned back to face him, he didn't see his oldest member lying down with a relieved expression on his face, but instead sat up with his back as straight as a board, wide-eyed and with a renewed nervousness. 

"About having Sunghoon hyung wake you up in the morning since you seem to respond well to it?" Jungwon asked, his head tilting sideways in uncertainty. He felt his heart sink. It was true that the conversation had been slightly peculiar but it was a bit of a strange topic to have to discuss - your two older members becoming bed buddies. 

"About Sunghoon and I... dating." Heeseung said slowly, staring straight at Jungwon to make sure that the younger understood. The elder's shoulders seemed to hunch inwards even more so that before as he wrung his hands out. 

"What?" Jungwon exclaimed, eyes bursting wider as he jumped to his feet. 

In that moment Jungwon's mind went back to when Heeseung was the elusive top trainee who didn't really have time for anyone else, and Sunghoon was the kind but cold hyung that Jungwon spent a lot of time with but didn't really know. The pairing of those two people made no sense to him and made his head hurt. But then, they weren't those people anymore. Heeseung didn't push anyone away anymore and wanted to talk more than anyone else. And Sunghoon still did look cold but was goofy and loud around the right people. These were two older brothers who Jungwon loved unapologetically and who loved him back, who he'd trust with anything, not least with each other. And perhaps they loved each other, in a different way, too. 

It took a moment for Jungwon to break out of his thoughts but when he did he saw a Heeseung that looked apprehensive and frankly terrified as he awaited Jungwon's response. Immediately Jungwon rushed over to the older boy, probably bruising his knees in the process, as he wrapped his arms around him. 

"Is this okay?" Heeseung muttered into the younger's shoulder, not daring to check his expression. 

"Of course it is hyung, as long as you're both happy. I suppose I've been a bit dense." Jungwon leaned back just enough so that they could see each other's faces, but kept close to his hyung whose presence felt much smaller than usual. 

"We really thought you'd known for weeks." A weak smile finally reappeared on Heeseung's face as they both felt a sense of relief and comfort in one another. 

"I may be a leader, but I'm also 17 hyung, I don't know about these things." Jungwon laughed, unable to stop himself blushing at the concept of anything romantic. 

"You're a baby, let's keep it that way." Heeseung chuckled as he pinched the younger's cheeks, looking fond. 

"This is going to require another conversation though." Jungwon sighed after a few moments of contented silence passed. 

"Shall I get him to come here?" Heeseung asked as he pulled out his phone. Jungwon averted his head like he'd received an electric shock after noticing that the contact name selected had no name at all, but rather a singular heart emoji. 

"Yes. Yes you should get Sunghoon hyung... your boyfriend? ... to come here." Jungwon muttered, already feeling a bit more out of his depth than usual. He could lead a dance practice, he could make a speech in front of senior idols who had debuted long before he'd even considered it a job... He had not been given training on how to lead in matters such as these. 

"Congratulations, hyung." Jungwon said brightly as Sunghoon cautiously entered the room moments later. 

He shut the door and double checked it was firmly shut before walking into Jungwon's outstretched arms. The elder seemed to deflate in his arms and Jungwon felt immediately saddened by how distressed the pair had been about telling someone about their relationship. 

"So the company..." Heeseung began as they resumed their spot sat on the ground, this time with Sunghoon sat firmly at Heeseung's side. 

"I had a meeting about this. Unless it's a security risk or someone does something too obvious, we only have to tell our main managers." Jungwon responded, recalling previous meetings. He'd made sure to make notes of everything that seemed important and tried his best to memorise them so that he would know what to do immediately in most situations. He hadn't expected to need this particular set of information so soon but at least he knew it. 

"What goes on in these meetings?" Sunghoon asked, the pair of them wearing equally perplexed expressions. 

"That's on a need-to-know leader basis. I will take these secrets to my grave. Just don't do anything in public. Do the others know?" 

"Jay caught us so he definitely knows. And Jay can't keep secrets from Jake so Jake knows for sure. And Jake may have told Ni-ki so Sunoo has to know. It's really a miracle you didn't find out sooner." Sunghoon said with an awkward laugh that had Jungwon sighing. 

"Please keep me in the loop next time...  
And please keep it PG in the dorm, my Japanese isn't good enough to explain to Ni-ki's parents how we've scarred their child." Jungwon laughed, though inwardly groaning at the thought. If fate was good to him, their maknae would know nothing until he chose to. 

"Not a problem." Heeseung replied quickly as they both turned red, embarrassed to be scolded by the younger. 

"You two are cute together... I suppose it was obvious in hindsight." Jungwon remarked, only just noticing that behind their bent knees, the couple's hands were interlocked. 

"Obvious? We've been so discreet." Heeseung scoffed, as if they hadn't admitted to being caught by Jay already and that if Jungwon had been a bit more switched on he would have known fully too. 

"Sunghoon hyung, whenever you talk about when you first met Heeseung you sound like you had the biggest crush in the world!" Jungwon exclaimed, unable to stop laughing at the way Sunghoon's expression morphed from shock, to embarrassment to fondness in only seconds. 

"I may have done..." 

"That long?" Jungwon asked, wondering how he could be so oblivious to something that had been simmering below the surface around him for as long as he'd known the two of them. 

Sunghoon replied with a shy nod and Heeseung with a giggle as Sunghoon buried his head in the older's shoulder in embarrassment. 

"I'll handle the managers, you just... be happy." Jungwon said, smiling fondly at the couple, who seemed to be slowly falling into their own world. 

"And wake up on time!" He shouted as he left the room to find their managers, and preferably a pillow to scream into and a dark room to lie down in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter summary: small baby leader is confused for 1000 words. 
> 
> Is this just me being terribly fond of en-bond for an entire chapter? Yes, yes it is. 
> 
> Please kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but here we are.... please kudos and comment! Someone will actually speak eventually ha


End file.
